The Little Black Box
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: Depressing, I guess. I got this in my head and when that happens, I knew I wanted to upload it. Nobody knew what was inside, except for Courtney... because it was hers.


**Hey everyone! I'm back with another one shot! This one is kinda depressing. I couldn't think of anyone else to put the story with, and whoever I think of first is usually who I go with, and for some reason I thought of Courtney. This may or may not be based off of someone I know really well. I thought of this… take a guess! If you guessed late at night, then you win! Your prize is the satisfaction of being correct. Sorry, I just had sugar.**

**The Little Black Box**

Everyone wanted to know why Courtney always seemed to carry around a little black jewelry bow wherever she went. Courtney didn't know how many people knew about it, and she didn't care. She knew they didn't know what was in it. She never really tried to hide it, but never let anyone touch it. She just wanted them to think it was a special pair of earrings or something like that. She never opened it when someone was looking, and never while on any season of TDI or TDA. However, some people did notice that she suddenly started carrying it around at some point during TDWT, just not on camera. She never let it out of her sight. Some would say she really did hate whatever was inside. Others would say she loved it more than anything. A few would even say that a great sadness overtook her when she looked at the box….

It was only about an inch high, and two inches long. Nobody knew for sure what was in it. Some of them figured it wasn't something good.

**Courtney's POV**

Ha. Nobody knows, and they probably won't ever know. I couldn't stand to have them find out. I don't want to become just another pity case, people hoping that you will cheer up just like that. Because it doesn't work that way. I wouldn't be like this if it did. I wouldn't have that damn box if it did. I know they'd want to help, but I don't want them worrying about me.

It seems I can never open it or do anything more than look at it if someone's around. They all want to see what it is. Thank god **some** people respect my space.

"Hey, Courtney?"

"Go away, Duncan!" I yelled back.

"Sheesh! I just wanted to ask what's in your box. A lot of people think it's something bad, and I just want to know what it is, and that you're okay. Listen, I'm sorry for kissing Gwen, but I couldn't be your boyfriend anymore anyway." He told me matter-of-factly.

"What? And why not?" I said back.

"Courtney, you made a list of things about me that you would change! What kind of girlfriend does that? And, almost everything about me was on that list. How do you think it made me feel? I put up with you until I couldn't take it anymore, and that's why I'm with Gwen now!" He replied angrily.

"You know what, Duncan?!" I was in tears, but I don't know whether they were from frustration, hurt, or something else. I shouted to keep from crying hysterically. His words really hurt. "I never needed you! Or loved you, for that matter! Why do you think I made that list in the first place?! Get out of my life, Duncan Mayes!"

"Good! See ya!" he said **happily**. As he was walking away, he turned back to me and said, with an evil smirk on his face, "And I would have been much happier on TDI if you never auditioned, you over-controlling bitch." He walked away with nothing else, not even a second glance.

That was it. I broke down and cried my eyes out like the pitiful bitch I apparently was. _No, _I thought. _You may be a bitch that nobody can love, but don't let them know about this. You don't want to be pitied, Courtney. What would they do, anyway? Nothing. They would do nothing to help you._ I knew it was true. I looked at my little black box and half laughed, half sobbed. I knew there was a reason I always carried it around.

A short while later, I returned to first class to see the rest of my team there.

"Hey, Courtney, everything okay? I heard you fighting with Duncan." Cody asked.

"When do we ever not fight?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Good point." He answered.

"Well, I better go patch things up with Duncan, again. Be back soon." I said.

"Okay. Good luck with that, Court." Cody said as I turned to go.

What Cody didn't know was that I was done with Duncan, and just wanted to go use the real bathroom, the one Chris had in the plane that had **no** camera in it. I closed the door and locked it. Of course I had my little black box with me. This was why I always had it with me. I hated it, but I needed it, every day.

_Thank god for my long sleeves_, I thought as I opened my box. As always, I looked into it, and saw my two razorblades staring back at me.

**Well, that was how I expected it would be, just shorter, I guess. I really like Courtney as a character, so I didn't want to have it go too far. The part about the box is a real thing, but obviously the circumstances were different. This was surprisingly quick to write, and I hope that doesn't show as much as I feel like it does. Oh and I am team Duncney in the love triangle.**


End file.
